


The Curious Vampire

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Useless Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble.  *My father won't kill others again. I'll get rid of that vampire* James Eastman thought.





	The Curious Vampire

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

*My father won't kill others again. I'll get rid of that vampire* James Eastman thought. He frowned and stood in front of Professor Lockwood's door. James knocked twice before Lockwood opened the door. He saw the latter's sudden frown. ''I didn't understand the folklore lesson tonight. Another lesson?''

James entered the house. He and Lockwood walked by one object on the wall. He smiled.

James seized Lockwood by the shoulders and saw the latter's wide eyes. He placed him by a window and sunlight. He heard Lockwood as he hissed.

''How did you know?'' 

James saw a mirror.

Zero reflection.

 

THE END


End file.
